L'Or et la Terre
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Vanitas ne connait que la terre. (VaniKu/AU)


**Disclaimer : **Riku et Vanitas appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

**Note :** Hey. En ce moment je lis beaucoup mais je n'arrive à écrire sur rien et il se trouve que ce soir, j'ai réussi à écrire sur ça. Je ne sais pas, cette sensation de retrouver un peu une richesse de style, de choisir les images et la sensation au delà de tout. C'est ça, cet OS. Merci à Blaise Cendras pour l'_Or_, à Milou pour sa patience, à vous pour la lecture ! En fond, _I am a man of constant sorrow_.

Il reste sûrement des fautes à cause de l'heure tardive, bonne lecture quand même ! Ya.

* * *

**L'Or et la Terre**

Début du dix-neuvième siècle. Vanitas ne connait que la terre.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il a fait escale à la Nouvelle-Helvétie, ce nouveau pays béni aux sols riches et aux collines inondées de fleurs blanches, chargé d'arbres fruitiers et de bétail à perte d'horizon. C'est l'odeur de la modernité qui l'a attiré là, la promesse d'une vie nouvelle au milieu de cette campagne qui n'est encore rien de plus que de la terre battue, cette terre qui un jour verra s'ériger les murs de fer de San Fransisco, qui hurlera sous le poids des joyaux comme un condamné sur la chaise de l'Enfer.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a rien. Tout est à construire.

Vanitas n'a que lui à perdre. Il a dix-huit ans, des bras solides et un caractère de bête, des bleus plein le corps et cet éclat dans les yeux qui fait de lui le plus libre des esclaves de la plantation. Nouveau-né dans le milieu de l'exploitation agricole, il est innocent. Tant qu'on le nourrit, tant qu'on le loge, tant qu'on le laisse parier sur sa vie et celle des autres à chaque tour de cartes, il ne demande rien.

La liberté, il s'en accommode. Il n'a pas de passé.

Vanitas ce qu'il veut, c'est faire ses propres choix. Et son choix, ici et maintenant, c'est la terre. La terre qui frémit sous ses pieds et qu'il retourne frénétiquement à coup de pioche et de bêche, l'humus mat qui bat ses jambes, son torse et son visage, qui le rend presque aussi noir qu'un enfant Canaque. Il la sent encombrer ses bronches dans des effluves de poussière, gratter ses paupières qui le piquent et qui le font pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sous les coups meurtriers du soleil.

La terre nouvelle et fraîche, la terre entière. Et tant pis s'il faut l'assécher pour en extraire jusqu'à la dernière pépite.

Vanitas crache et jure mieux que les hommes riches qu'il voit fumer la pipe aux abords du domaine. Tordu, sa pioche comme un immense balancier, il entonne des chants millénaires entre ses dents lorsque ceux-ci viennent vérifier le travail dans son ombre, sans dire un seul mot. Il se courbe comme un diable et leur tire la langue avec l'or de son regard, se moque pleinement d'eux qui n'ont pas la chance de porter des fers.

Jamais ces hommes ne pourront prendre la juste mesure du poids de leur existence.

Vanitas ne les plaint pas. Il boit et rit, quand le travail s'arrête.

Il vit. Sa liberté, il la prend.

.

.

La terre. Elle comble chaque jour le vide dans sa poitrine, apaise, par ses odeurs fortes, la brûlure de ses muscles endoloris.

La Nouvelle-Helvétie vit au rythme de ses travailleurs. La tête lourde, les langues de tous pays, la chaleur étouffante qui fait éclater les fruits mûrs quand arrivent les pluies torrentielles de l'été.

Le dimanche, Vanitas fait semblant de prier, enfoncé dans son hamac de toile. Il se bat avec les moustiques et jette un œil mauvais à ce vieillard dont les prunelles s'allument dans le noir. L'habitacle est clos, étroit, juste assez pour caser une vingtaine de couchettes pile sous les fenêtres. Il ronge la crasse sous ses ongles et écoute d'une oreille distraite une ancienne histoire du bout du monde, ses longues jambes dépassant du tissu couleur chair. Il a chaud, sa peau luit tellement qu'un jour il finira par attraper la crève.

Il renifle quand un camarade le jette hors de son cocon avec une expression ahurie, l'envoyant s'exploser le cul à terre entre deux chemises sales et un gros tas de cigarettes.

« ─ Un blanc, souffle Sora en l'attrapant brusquement par la nuque, rapprochant son front humide pour le coller au sien. Un blanc est venu travailler ici.

Vanitas sent un frisson monter le long de son échine. Ses sourcils épais se froncent, son doigt vient amollir cruellement la joue de l'autre pour y creuser un trou. Sora à beau avoir deux ans de plus que lui, il le dépasse quasiment d'une tête et demie.

Pauvre bête.

─ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?

Blanc ou noir, Vanitas ne fait aucune différence. Péniblement, il se redresse et le repousse, appuie un talon moqueur à l'endroit de ses côtes. Sora gémit.

─ Un ange venu pour nous juger sur Terre, voilà ce que c'est. Plus blanc que blanc, plus blanc que les blancs eux-mêmes !

─ Un fils de riche, venu noyer sa peine aux confins du Nouveau Monde. Va !

─ Un ange, je te dis.

─ Nan.

─ Facile à dire pour toi, tu crois en rien.

─ Je crois pas aux anges.

Sora fait la moue et sur sa peau tannée Vanitas voit apparaitre un fin voile de peur, reste de naïveté retrouvée sous les coups d'une terreur divine. Calmement, il finit par lui tendre une cigarette. L'autre tremble autant que s'il avait vu la Vierge.

─ Comment il s'appelle ?

Sora se tait. Il a le visage d'un chiot blessé, seulement éclairé par les rayons du crépuscule naissant et la flamme vacillante de sa clope amère. Ses doigts manquent de lâcher le filtre tandis qu'il expire, toussant la fumée qui part s'évaporer entre les planches du grand plafond rongé par les termites.

─ Riku, il murmure.

Les yeux de Vanitas s'écarquillent largement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se décide à croire en Dieu. En les anges, en la Sainte Mère, en la grande déchéance de l'_Apocalypse_ qui dépasse depuis des années du bord de la poche miteuse du pantalon de son voisin de chambre. Vif comme l'éclair, il file hors du bloc courir mouiller sa figure de sauvage à la surface de la petite cuve d'eau bénite installée juste à l'entrée de la plantation.

Peut-être qu'il est encore temps, il se dit. Peut-être qu'il y a une justice dans ce monde.

─ _Riku_, reprend Sora. La _terre_. »

.

.

Riku, c'est ce grand type aux cheveux blancs qui tombent en triste rideau sur ses clavicules. Un argent comme celui des bagues, un teint de neige et des gestes maladroits emplis de détermination. Il a les épaules dures, le torse ciselé et des lèvres de mauvais mime. Il parle peu, c'est pour ça qu'elles ont l'air si blanches dans son visage pur, parce que ses yeux d'eau parlent pour lui.

Une cascade gelée en mouvement. Une plaine couverte de givre.

Quand il le regarde, Vanitas se sent prisonnier.

Il parle toutes les langues, avec un volume très faible, une rocaille étrange dans le fond des cordes vocales. Quand il plisse les paupières, l'aurore traverse sa chevelure. Il brûle au soleil.

Riku, c'est ce grand type qui hurle qu'il faut laisser vivre le voleur, après quelques semaines. Les pieds plantés dans le sol, droit comme une mauvaise herbe, Vanitas observe la scène. La terre qui tremble sans se démonter, qui se dresse comme un pilier d'argile entre le maître et Sora qui pleure parce qu'il a voulu offrir l'or découvert à la femme qu'il aime.

Riku, qui a perdu deux doigts en échange d'une vie. Un héro imbécile puisque s'il les défend tous, il ne travaillera plus.

Vanitas mourra avant qu'on le défende. Le soir venu, il lui crache à la gueule.

.

.

A ce crachat visqueux, Riku a répondu comme un saint. Embrasser son prochain jusqu'à l'os, l'entrainer avec lui dans un grenier à blé pour ôter le vêtement trop lourd dans lequel il a transpiré toute la saison. Le bandage de sa main est rêche et puant quand il le touche, sa peau crémeuse comme le lait des génisses à l'aube du printemps. Il y a quelque chose qui l'attire chez Vanitas, une audace brûlante, un déhanché qui ne connait aucune limite, un feu qui s'étend de son ventre à son sexe à sa bouche, tout jusqu'à à la courbure torve de son dos couché sur la paille. Une ivresse sans délicatesse où tout est à prendre, une brusquerie où il n'y a rien à jeter.

Vanitas qui l'observe dormir quand vient le matin avant de lui donner un coup de coude, et de s'enfuir pour retourner creuser ses sillons. La terre l'attend et là où la terre prend, là où les graines poussent et où les champs de blés grossissent à perte de vue, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour.

Il revoit Riku, quelques fois. Ses doigts manquants le rappellent à la prière, alors dans son hamac il chuchote des Ave Maria en espérant leur trouver un peu de sens, calmer la douleur sèche qui pulse dans ses reins, trouver l'écho de ses cris dans la remise pour parvenir à les faire taire. Il a les lèvres bouffées et le cœur plein de mouches, et maintenant c'est Sora qui le calme en lui offrant des cigarettes.

« ─ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

─ Prie ?

─ Non.

─ Travaille, alors. »

.

.

Vanitas ferme les yeux. Un an et deux doigts de moins à la main gauche de Riku. A côté de lui l'argenté travaille en silence, indéchiffrable, comme indifférent à ces bouts de lui qui partent au prix de son âme. Combien vaut-elle ? La leur et la sienne, le prix d'un sac de pommes de terre, d'une cuve de liqueur fermentée ? A combien les deux, si jamais on venait à faire faillite sur les collines immenses ? Vanitas a les dents qui grincent lorsqu'il les imagine partir ensemble, frisonne comme il compte dans sa tête le poids de sa passion jetée toute crue dans la balance.

Il doit y mettre un terme ou la misère s'abattra sur la Nouvelle Helvétie, à l'échelle d'un seul homme.

Vanitas n'est pas un héros, et il le sait. Il le fait pour lui, il le fait pour vivre.

Loin de Riku, noyé dans la tornade de la terre, il se sent libre.

Nomade.

Impie.

.

.

« ─ Je t'ai jamais aimé.

Riku se penche pour arracher une fougère à la force de ses mains. La tête lui tourne sous l'implacable morsure du zénith et la silhouette de Vanitas, insolente et belle, étire son ombre bien au-delà des tranchées brunes qu'il s'applique à tasser à grands coups de semelle. Il encaisse, malgré la poussière dans son œil qui lui donne une envie terrible de se mettre à pleurer.

A sa gauche, le brun est un désastre. Ses narines palpitent et ses yeux, rouges, renforcent le contraste profond de ses iris d'ambre. Il ricane pour la forme en broyant un caillou, soulève la bèche à hauteur de sa gorge, la redescend puis recommence. Riku s'est approché de lui pour l'entendre chuchoter, et il acquiesce lentement en détournant les yeux. Il meurt d'envie de l'embrasser.

─ Moi, si, il chuchote. »

C'est calme et posé comme lui, cette assurance, sereine comme un long sentier en ligne droite, et Vanitas aimerait tant pouvoir lui envoyer son outil de travail en travers de la face.

A la place, il lève les yeux et perd son regard sur la plaine sombre.

Devant lui, à la frontière du ciel et sous la plante de ses pieds, la terre.

A ses côtés, dans le souffle de Riku, pleine de cette énergie qui le rend libre et le détruit, rocheuse et abrupte, sauvage et nue. Terne et pourtant scintillante de mille richesses. L'avenir dans l'horizon, l'avenir dans le chemin qui s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutit jusqu'à ne plus laisser de lui que sa fierté, sa romance et sa tête vivace comme une jeune pousse verte.

Il va vivre. Il peut choisir.

Il choisit la terre.


End file.
